Insert title here
by Yazuka Mitsuoni
Summary: well, i suck at titles so i shall leave that blank. Liet reminices, while at Alfreds house. LithuaniaXRussia somewhat smut... . Rated M... and new chapters in progress


"Oh, Liet?" The young boys bright greeen eyes fluttered open the the sound of his name being called. He hurried out of bed and headed downstairs into the victorian styled living room. Red velveted chairs, lined with gold trim surrounded an elegent, rustic coffee table. He had always wondered why Ivan chose this style. Once when he asked, the man replied simply,

_'It comforts me..Makes me feel warm on the inside.' _

Well, anyone who knows Ivan like Toris did, knows that 'warm and comforting' is exactly the opposite of what the Russian really is.

"Yes, Russia-san?" He asked bowing deeply. He glanced up at the silvery haired man, whose back was turned at the moment. He stared longingly out the window at the entrancing dance of snow and wind course, it was always snowing here... Mabye a small break here or there, but whenever Ivan looked, thats all he saw. A seemingly endless night streched itself out before them. It wasnt much longer untill the heavy scent of vodka reached his nostrils.

"Its that time again..." Toris straightened and took a step back. He knew exactly what _that time_ means. The man turned, his brilliant violet eyes were bloodshot and droopy.

"Y-Youre drunk..??" He let out a cry, the first blow hitting him square across the face. For being such a large man, Russia moved quickly. Lithuania fell to the floor, attempting to avoid further conflict. His attempt failed, however, and was granted a hard kick to the ribs. Ivan grabbed Toris by the hair, and dragged him through the room, slamming him into the coffee table, dresser, and walls along the came the stairs...Tears were already in his eyes before the larger man was stripping him of all his clothes, pushing him roughly onto the matress.

"R-Russia-San, please... no.." He whimpered, covering his eyes with his arms. It was those very cries, that drove Russia further, taking Liets entire length into his mouth. Russia swirled his tongue around the shaft, a mere gasp being his prize. Nothing that small would fufill the mans deranged fantisies.

Toris squirmed at the feeeling of the mans tongue. He could feel the heat burning deep inside. But not the heat of lust, no.. It was the heat of rage and shame. He couldnt pin this all on Ivan though. It was all directed twoards himself for letting this happen over and over again. Then again, he was more relived when Russia did this to him. Because it meant his brothers were safe for the moment.

Lithuania opened his mouth again, to release another cry, but Russia forcefully shoved his finger into it. He released the samller nations member, and watched its face contort. He smirked sadisticly, Every wimper and moan escaping, music to his ears.

Russia pulled his finger From Lithuanias mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting the two, and ran a steady, rough, cold hand down his chest, past the stomach, and between his turned his head away and gripped the sheets. The same sheets he was sleeping in moments before. Thats the way its always been here. Things change in the blink of an eye, if you didnt adapt, you got hurt in some way or another.

The first finger was easy, still being moist form his mouth. The second one, however, was shoved in further and harder. Much more painful. Roughly, Ivan spread Toris' opening. He cold hear the clink of a belt, the zipper being undone, and rustling of more clothing. Toris bit his lip. Another tear welled up, sending the previous one streaming down his flushed cheek.

Ivan licked his lips before hiking Liets leg over his shoulder. He leaned back and steadied himself, staring into the boys gaping emerald eyes. With a sadistic smirk, he finally said;

"Out of the three, youre definetly my favorite..." Toris Gasped for air, as he watched Ivan thrust forward, shoving inside, ripping a scream from his throat.

*****

Toris sat up in bed, gasping, clenching the sweat drenched sheets. He patted his face and body. "I-It...was a dream...." He laughed nervously. "Mhm.. A dream...!!" He shuddered and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head between them. He knew very well that it wasnt a dream, but a memory. A horrible memory.... He jumped at his door opening. A shadow of a man apperaed.

"You okay, Lithuania??" Toris shielded his eyes, the bright light from the hallway, pouring into the bedroom. "I heard you scream...!"

"Ah... Yes, America-San... Everythings fine...!!" It was more difficult to conceal his trembling voice than he had thought. It was quite noticible. "Why are you awake so late...??" The blonde crossed his arms, and gave a weak smile.

"Oh, I read this creepy book, and I didnt want to wake you up or anything, so... I was just sitting in the chair downstairs... Thats when I heard you scream...!" Lithuania sighed, and with an unstable hand, wiped his brow, parting his frazzled brunette hair. He moved to the left, and pulled the sheets back.

"I suppose you can stay here... If you'd like...!!" Alfred faltered a bit before smiling widely, crawling up in bed with Lithuania.

"Thanks Lithuania...! I knew I could count on you..." Toris smiled warmly.

"Its no problem..." Every time America came and slept in the same bed with Lithuania, Toris was always the one falling asleep first. He felt bad about it in the morning, but he couldnt help it. Tonight was different, however... Lithuania laid wide awake, staring at the shadows of a tree dance along the wall, listening to Alfreds steady breaths. "Im your favorite, Russia-San...?" He muttered, pulling the sheets up to his chin, waiting for the sunrise. Still hours away....

CHAPTER 1~ FIN!

**Authors notes~**

Well.... This is it... .  
As you can see, I am not that great at writing smut... I like writing more... action-ish scenes.... *Makes swoosh noises*

But, I suppose if I get enough feedback, I can try to get better for my readers sake.

Uhm... Oh, yes.... If youd like to leave any suggestions, feel free to... Just nothing too harsh, okay? Thankyou~  
Chapter two is at a standstill though... But if i recieve enough words of encouragement, i will write more... But now, I dont have the determination...

But again, thanks for reading!!

Oh yes... Im not really one to enjoy the Russia/Liet 'Ill beat you into loving me' Kinda fic... .

I just didnt want to write an OOC Russia.... But it fits...! Sorry Liet... ^^;;


End file.
